1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle seat structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle rear seating arrangement that includes a seat with a retractable extension portion that enlarges the horizontal area defined by the seat.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles have a second row (rear) of seats that fold from a use position to a storage position to increase the cargo area of the vehicle. In some vehicles, the backrest portion of the seat folds down to enlarge the cargo area, while in other vehicle, the seat portion of the seat folds up to enlarge the cargo area. In the case of pickup trucks and some smaller vehicles, the rear seating area is quite small. Thus, in vehicle with a minimal rear seating area, the depth of the seat portion of the seat is sometimes shortened to provide adequate leg room for passengers. However, the minimal seat depth of such rear seats may not have sufficient depth to support a child safety seat.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved rear seat that provides adequate space for carrying cargo, passengers or a child safety seat without modification to the vehicle passenger compartment. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.